All's Fair
by pathetic otaku child
Summary: During the war, Duo and Wufei are fighting a growing attraction to each other as well as fighting OZ. But can anything come of it when they refuse to admit their feelings to themselves, much less the other pilot?
1. Transmission One

Title: All's Fair…

Author: POC (Pathetic Otaku Child, for those of you who were ignorant of that)

Rating: M. This takes places during the war, after all.

Disclaimer: -in group therapy- Um…my name's the POC…Hi…I-I-I don't o-own…-tears- I don't own Gundam Wing!!! -runs off sobbing-

Pairings: 2x5x2, 3x4 in the back ground.

Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai, slight Quatre and Heero bashing (Dun worry, I still love the guy. But he's a jerk in this story ''''Dun kill meh), Relena bashing, fighting, cursing, killing, blood, torture, molestation, rape and un-canon-ness. Yep, this is going to be a dark story sometimes, especially in later chapters. But dun worry, unlike the stories from your American Lit. classes, this one'll probably have a happy ending thumbs up

A/N: I've wanted to write a Duo/Wufei ficcy for a while now, but I didn't know what I should do for it, so I kept putting it off. Then the other day my thus far unnamed Muse smacked me one upside the head with Inspiration.

_Begin Transmission One_

"-well . ..-axwell. . .MAXWELL!!!!"

Duo jerked his head up. "Mm-wha? Huh? I wasn't. . . I . . . sorry. . . "

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and smiled tentatively at Wufei, who crouched in the entrance with his arms folded and figurative foot tapping, a dignified scowl on his face.

The chestnut haired teen couldn't help but blush just a bit, which was a feat in itself, considering that if he didn't have such fine control over his body, the blush would have been much bigger and redder. This was due to the fact of the content of the dream he'd been enjoying before being woken. Not to mention the people-or person- involved.

Wufei raised one eloquent black eyebrow. "Quite articulate today, are you? May I ask why you're sleeping . . . in my Gundam of all places?"

Duo laughed nervously. "Umm. Well, see, I…uh…it's a lame story…"

The Chinese scholar-turned-warrior sat on the edge of the cockpit, effectively blocking the exit, arms still folded. "I'm ready. And it had better be a damn good reason."

He swallowed. Wufei may usually keep himself apart from the other four pilots, and read quietly or trained instead, but the former street rat knew that he was a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention those dark, alluring eyes . . ._ Wait, no! We are NOT getting side tracked_, he told his brain fiercely.

"Umm, 'kay. Well, last time Quatre came back from a mission, he had a little wound. That got me to thinkin'. All our cockpits must be really stained up with blood and stuff. 'Cept for Hee-chan's, of course. Since he's always immaculate and perfect and shit. Anyhay, I decided to help ya out. Ya know, clean and stuff. But. . ."

_But then I could see little traces of you. I could smell your scent. It was nice, I guess. Those thoughts slipped into my dreams after all. And-_

"But you fell asleep," Wufei completed for him, breaking him out of his thoughts again. "Why couldn't you have bothered Barton or Winner," he muttered as he stood and leaned to the side, leaving just enough room for Duo to squeeze out of the cramped cabin.

The braided boy stayed as close to the other side as he could, trying not to touch that luxurious caramel skin. Nevertheless the two boys' arms brushed each other. Duo fought off the approaching blush as well as he could, but left quickly and soundlessly anyway, just to be safe. He jogged out of the safe house's hangar and into the kitchen/breakfast nook, almost knocking Quatre over in his haste.

"Whoa! Sorry, didn't see you there, Q-ster."

Quatre only smiled pleasantly at him. "Oh, it's all right. Think nothing of it. So what has you all wound up? Is it Wufei again?"

Duo glanced sharply at the smaller boy before sighing and looking at his feet while shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. "I shoulda known you'd know. Empathic and being a general busybody and all. But yeah. I idiotically decided to clean his cockpit, of all things and fell asleep. It was just so…relaxing. Being there, surrounded by his smell and little traces of him. Like a hair. Or leftover food wrappings forgotten behind the seat," he rambled, a grin spreading across his elfin features. "And get this. Apparently he's got a thing for S'mores flavored Granola bars. I mean, I found twenty freaking wrappers. Probably the least healthy thing he'll let in his body. And what a body. . ." he trailed off and a frown started shadowing over his mood. "God, listen to me. I sound like one sick puppy."

Quatre smiled slightly, willing himself not to interfere in the other boys' relationships. He knew that no one would appreciate it if he did. But a little prodding should be fine. "No. Sounds like you're in love."

Duo's head swung around to face the blond, paying attention again. "Who, me? Never. A little infatuation here and there, sure. But don't take me seriously."

"That's sounding rather close to a lie, Duo. Wouldn't you rather talk about it?"

The braided teen, anger barely controlled under his jovial mask, stared steadily at him. "Who died and made you head shrink?" Then he left, absentmindedly grabbing a box of cheese crackers on the way out. He brushed by Trowa in the hall and marched upstairs to his suite. Yes, suite. Quatre's so called "small' safe house had 10 individual suites, 5 ½ other bathrooms, the kitchen/ breakfast nook, the Gundams' hangar, a full-fledged Dining room (with a humongous table and enough chairs to easily sit twenty), a gym, a study/library, a huge living room and an entertainment room with the works. Bluntly put, it was big enough to put Duo's old neighborhood in, and maybe throw in Trowa's circus tent as well.

Duo entered his own room (which just so happened to be two doors down from Wufei; next door would have been too obvious), shut the door and flopped down on his bed. Shit, he was an idiot. Well, as long as he kept these damned feelings under control and didn't give in, eventually they'd go away, and he'd be free again. Maybe he should distract himself. Wait, was that a maybe? His bad. That was supposed to be a definite. He could always go out with that loud mouthed girl, Hilde or whatever. What was he saying? He didn't need anyone for such reasons, distraction or otherwise.

That was it. He needed a vacation away from the vacation. All this time around the safe house was driving him crazy. It had been forever since anyone had gotten a mission, and Duo suspected that he wasn't the only one growing restless. Heero was spending even more time than usual locked in his room with Mrs. Yuy (Duo figured that he must be married to the laptop, considering how much time he spent with it, often alone), Trowa was always either in the gym or with Quatre, who spent all of _his_ time with his auburn boyfriend or poking into everyone else's lives. The blond would randomly run into people's rooms at the most inopportune times. "A knack,' the Arab called this phenomenon. Wufei usually was by himself practicing martial arts and with his swords or tinkering with his godamn Nataku. Shit, that was sad, if Duo was jealous of a machine.

Speaking of Gundams, the braided teen desperately wished that he could go and sit in 'Scythe. But Wufei was probably still in the hangar. Oh, god, Wufei. Why'd he have to start thinking about him again?

Duo grabbed for his headphones and shoved them on and jabbed at the play button of his portable music player before turning up the volume as far as it went. He reveled in the pain in his ears as a welcome relief and sufficient distraction from the real world: war, sadness, hate and unrequited love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei walked down the hall to his own room, having finished tuning up Nataku and eating a bowl of rice for dinner. It had been five hours since he'd found the braided baka in Nataku. When he had happened upon him, he had not immediately woken him. When he had, it had been hard to do. The Chinese boy had just wanted to watch the chestnut maned maelstrom sleep, for once looking truly relaxed and peaceful.

He now passed Duo's room, but stopped, faintly hearing heavy music. Wufei opened the door a crack and peered in. Duo sat cross legged on the bed and stared at some undefined spot on the wall. His face held no emotion whatsoever, which was extremely unusual. He looked as if in a trance. The excruciatingly loud music in his ears was the only thing to detract from the almost sacred image.

Wufei winced slightly. He's never been a big fan of headphones in the first place (too damaging to the ears), but the volume was ridiculous. However, he didn't dare enter Maxwell's rooms and lower it. Instead he quietly closed the door and continued on his way to his own rooms, idly wondering how long Duo had been sitting like that. Three hours? 4? Ever since their encounter in the hangar?

Wufei sat on his own bed after closing his door. He folded his legs and shut his eyes, trying to find comfort in meditation. But his thoughts kept coming back to the other boy. Silently, he cursed himself as he set his feet on the floor. It wasn't right for him to think so much about Maxwell. His clan held nothing against homosexuality, but they were in the middle of a war, damn it. Feelings such as love or affection would not be helpful. They didn't leave a clear head during battle.

Besides, of all people, why Maxwell? He was loud, obnoxious and . . . . and . . . . beautiful.

The Chinese boy sighed and put his head in his hands a moment; his legs drawing up into the lotus position almost of their own accord before he lifted his head and stare at the wall. It was just a coincidence that the wall was towards Maxwell and in the same direction that the other boy was staring. He sat quietly, settling into a meditative trance. Unwittingly, the two boys mirrored each other, twin statues of distraction, each finding their own way of futilely trying not to think of the other.

_End Transmission_


	2. Transmission Two

Title: All's Fair…

Author: POC (Pathetic Otaku Child, for those of you who were ignorant of that)

Rating: M. This takes places during the war, after all.

Disclaimer: -sigh- Don't own, for the love of Shinigami

Pairings: 2x5x2, 3x4 in the back ground.

Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai, slight Quatre and Heero bashing (Dun worry, I still love the guy. But he's a jerk in this story ''''Dun kill meh), Relena bashing, fighting, cursing, killing, blood, torture, molestation, rape and un-canon-ness. Yep, this is going to be a dark story sometimes, especially in later chapters. But dun worry, unlike the stories from your American Lit. classes, this one'll probably have a happy ending -thumbs up-

A/N: Umm, yeah. I was worried that people wouldn't get too excited about this. .'' But I got two reviews on the first day. Which is totally awesome. o One of the things I love about the Gundam Wing readers on this site is that they're all so nice. –hugs for everyone-

_Begin Transmission Two_

Duo sleepily propped himself up on an elbow to blink lazily at the clock. 9:00. Damn, but Heero'd have his ass. They were supposed to head out for a mission at eleven. The fearless leader himself was probably just about ready to come up and bodily force him out of bed. Duo had stayed up well into the early morning in his trance-like state, and had only woken after his player had gone though his entire impressive library of songs and shut itself off.

He sat up and stretched sinuously before heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Sadly, there wasn't enough time for him to take out the hair out of his braid and wash it. Well, it would only get dirty on the mission anyway, most likely. Might as well do it when he got back. He threw on his usual priest like ensemble, only sparing a quick glance in the mirror before grabbing his boots.

Now it was time to go downstairs and face Mr. Perfect Soldier's fiery…er, _icy_ wrath. After trotting out if his room and down the hall, he jumped onto the banister, boots in hand, and slid down in his stocking feet, looking for all it was worth like a boarder. Just with no board.

Wufei had been on the stairs, heading up when he soared by him, chestnut braid flying out behind him. Duo was unfortunate not to catch the wide eyed look of surprise on the Chinese pilot's face which then softened into a half smile at the childish antic.

At the end of the railing, Duo jumped and landed in a crouch at Heero's tapping feet. He looked up, trying to look innocent. "Uh, hiya, Hee-chan. Wha's up?"

An icy glare gazed down at him as the violet eyed teen stood. There was a brief silence before Heero said "You're late," in clipped, obviously annoyed tones.

"Eh-heh, yeah. But hey, we've got almost two hours we've gotta leave. Don't worry, mon, be happy."

Heero stared at him, face blank, for a moment before wordlessly walking away.

The braided war orphan shook his head at the other pilot's lack of social skills, and then proceeded into the kitchen, where Quatre had left a plate of breakfast for him. Duo grinned manically at the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on the stove. "My darling, darling food. How I love thee! Oh, so much that I must consume thee!" With that said, he began to shovel the breakfast into his mouth like here was no tomorrow.

He knew that he tended to scare some people when he ate, what with the declarations of Shakespearean cannibalistic love and the looks of utter rapture on his face. Hey, Shakespeare was good. Some of his plays were just damned funny and Duo appreciated the wit as soon as he got past the fancy speech. And he had a deep seated appreciation for food after having a prolonged absence from as it as a child.

Duo grabbed a soda from the fridge and drank most of it in one long swallow. When he looked up, he saw Quatre and Trowa standing there, staring. He scowled defensively at them. "What? ADH is being released in my cells and my thirst center was stimulated. Got a problem with that?" Hey, contrary to popular belief, he did pay attention in those stupid undercover classes. Sometimes.

The two shook their heads dumbly and he moved past them. He had to go and track down Heero "Perfect" Yuy. It would be nice to know what this mission was, after all. Duo found him in the study, not much of a surprise, really, and demanded the low down.

"There have been rumors of OZ dropping using a swamp for a drop point. Location is the former Louisiana, USA. We have orders to go and sanitize the area."

Duo blinked. "What, ya mean we're gonna break out the Lysol?"

"No. We have to kill and burn everything in the immediate are and drain the swamp," Heero said, upping his patented Death Glare a notch.

"So, say there's a chicken…?"

"Consider it an enemy chicken and kill it."

Duo's raised an eyebrow and let all his breath out in a rush. "Okaaaay then. Let's get going."

The two Gundam pilots started towards the hangar, but were stopped when Wufei stepped in front of them. "You forgot something, Maxwell. It was in my cockpit." He handed the braided soldier something and walked away. Duo looked down at his black cap and grinned. He would have noticed soon that it was gone and been worried sick. He looked up to see if he could still thank Wufei, but the other boy was gone.

Heero looked at him strangly. "Why was that in his Gundam?"

"Oh, um…no reason. I mean, I was just cleaning it, jeez."

"You…were _cleaning_? In his Nataku? And he didn't kill you?" Duo could see the 'what the hell?' look in the Japanese teen's eyes. Probably Mr. Perfection had been so shocked that he spoke all of three sentences that weren't about the mission.

Heero seemed to realize his talkativeness and quickly shut his mouth, turning on his heel o continue into the hangar.

Duo simply grinned like an idiot and followed as he settled the black accessory on his head. Time to go kill chipmunks, or whatever else was there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALLIGATORS? What the hell, Yuy? There are flippin' _alligators_ in them thar swamp!"

Heero looked in the direction of Duo's indignantly pointed finger and stared at the animals. "I did not know. We will have to kill them."

"Yeah, yeah. Enemy alligators, sanitizing, I know. Well, you can play Crocodile Dundee if you want, but for the love of fuck I am NOT going in there!"

The Wing pilot's cod blue gaze settled on Duo. "You do not intend to g through with the mission." It was more of a statement than a question.

"That's not it! I'm just not really in the mood for wrestling with big, mean carnivores with huge ass teeth. I'm keeping all my extremities right now, thank you very much."

"Then shoot them," was Heero's point blank, deadpan answer.

Duo sighed and shook his head. "Aw, fuck you with a stick, Hee-chan. Those bastards are frickin' hard to kill, what with they're thick hides and all. I've watched the Discovery Channel, buddy. It's hard, I tell ya."

There was a minute or two of mutual glaring before the braided boy growled something unintelligible, stomped back to Deathscythe and grabbed the M&P15T 5.56 mm that happened to be the only rifle with him. He was a croc-no, _alligator_ Dundee for the day, then. Under protest of course.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, both pilots were covered in swamp gunk but the mission was completed. All of the alligators, chipmunks and trees had been killed and/or burned. The swamp had been drained and several top secret documents confiscated. All in all, OZ would not be using the area again.

Then they got the pleasure of trying to fly back to the safe house while half asleep. That had been great fun. After docking his Gundam, Duo managed to shuffle out of the hangar and started towards his room. Suddenly, an arm was grasping his elbow. He swung around reflexively to punch the assailant, but his fist was caught in Wufei's palm.

"'Fei? Whatta ya doin'?"

"I came to inform you that you and I will be leaving tomorrow on a mission."

"God Fucking Damn it!"

The Chinese teen's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. "Sorry," he spat, "But it's not my choice either."

Duo shook his head. "No, that's not it. Do you know the bruises I'm going to have tomorrow? It's not easy holding a big gun steady, even if it is only a semiautomatic. Not to mention the alligator wrasslin'." He patted Wufei's shoulder companionably before yawning "Dammit. See ya tomorrow then," and shuffling off.

Chang Wufei stared after him, a bemused look on his face. "Alligator wrasslin'?"

-End Transmission Two-

A/N/snort giggle/

Well, he couldn't go Light bulb Rasslin', so he had to settle for the next best thing. Only the Niwas wrestle with Light bulbs. (Joke from the English Voice actor commentary for an episode of D.N.Angel. It's supposed to be the joke of why all the males in the Niwa family have spiky hair)

Yes…/ahem/

Beta-ing is open for grabs for all my stories, including the ideas on meh profile page. I NEED feedback on which ones to work on. I have way too many. And not all of my ideas are even on there…/sigh/


	3. Transmission 3

Title: All's Fair…

Author: POC (Pathetic Otaku Child, for those of you who were ignorant of that)

Rating: M. This takes places during the war, after all.

Disclaimer: -sigh- Don't own, for the love of Shinigami

Pairings: 2x5x2, 3x4 in the back ground.

Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai, slight Quatre and Heero bashing (Dun worry, I still love the guy. But he's bastardized in this story ''''Dun kill meh), Relena bashing, fighting, cursing, killing, blood, torture, molestation, rape and un-canon-ness. Yep, this is going to be a dark story sometimes, especially in later chapters. But dun worry, unlike the stories from your American Lit. classes, this one'll probably have a happy ending -thumbs up-

A/N: Thanks to the kind reviews/throws Nataku plushies/ You guys are great. .

_Transmission Three_

Duo hefted his duffle bag up through the opening to Deathscythe's cockpit, then followed it. Looking across the hangar to where Wufei was loaded up in Nataku, he gave him a cheery thumbs up. He figured that Wu-man got the message as the other Gundam turned and started out the hangar door. The braided pilot buckled up, then left as well.

After they were safely in space and on autopilot, he opened communications. "So…we're goin' to L2, yeah?"

"Correct. We will blend in with the …er…"

"Street rats," Duo offered.

"Street rats, then. We will blend in and try to get information on 1) why OZ has a base there, 2) What OZ is doing at said base and 3) any weaknesses that said base might have. Then we will destroy the base. Any questions?"

There was silence before Duo spoke up. "Yeah, one. How the holy fuck are we gonna make you into a street rat?"

"…explain yourself, Maxwell."

"Well, ya got that well-bred speech pattern of yours. And ya don't like gettin' dirty. Plus ya scream 'nobleman' almost as bad as Q, dude."

There was another short silence, as Wufei realized that Duo was probably right; he wouldn't fit in well.

"I guess we c'n say that you were orphaned when your family was visiting L2, doing some underhanded transactions. I found ya, and since you got your fancy martial arts shit, I figured it might be worth keepin' ya. So we're business partners, yanno, I watch your back and you watch mine. Kinda like a mini crew, ya might say. We're still gonna need an actual crew, tho'. I haven't been here for a while, dunno what the scene is anymore."

"But-"

Duo sighed and interrupted him. "Wuffers, we got a saying on th' streets. 'Don't sweat the petty stuff an' don't pet the sweaty stuff.'"

There was another silence, this one quite a bit longer.

"Maxwell-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Shut Up."

The rest of the trip passed rather uneventfully, save for the short but interesting conversation that Duo started about why there should be fast food restaurants in space.

"You're insane, Maxwell," Wufei finally muttered.

Duo grinned. "And enjoying every minute of it. After all, it's a talent all the better to annoy you with, m'dear."

The Chinese had nothing much to say to that, and so stayed silent. Luckily for him, Duo lost interest in the argument and began entertaining himself by humming and playing a game of pinball he had installed on Deathscythe's computer for times such as this.

Wufei had a sudden urge to bang his head against something hard. The braided boy was smart, he had to be to have survived this long, considering his luck, but he could act so….. stupid.

Finally he couldn't take the damned incessant pinging noises coming over the intercom any more. "Maxwell, do you actually think that you'll just be able melt back into the street society?"

"Five of the voices say 'yes', three say 'no.' But those are the three we're killing tonight."

Baka…nevertheless, the Chinese teen could feel the tiniest smile forming his lips. Maxwell might have been certifiably insane, but at least things were never dull.

"So, have you ever eaten a rat? I can teach you the best recipes."

Ever.

_End Transmission Three_

A/N: Gah! Small chappie and everything, I know. Sorry. -.-;

All my excuses can be found in TIHYRM notes….reviews are welcomed. /wink wink nudge nudge/


	4. Transmission 4

Title: All's Fair…

Author: POC (Pathetic Otaku Child, for those of you who were ignorant of that)

Rating: M. This takes places during the war, after all.

Disclaimer: -sigh- Don't own, for the love of Shinigami

Pairings: 2x5x2, 3x4 in the back ground.

Warnings: OCs, Yaoi, shonen-ai, slight Quatre and Heero bashing (Dun worry, I still love the guy. But he's bastardized in this story ''''Dun kill meh), Relena bashing, fighting, cursing, killing, blood, torture, molestation, rape and un-canon-ness. Yep, this is going to be a dark story sometimes, especially in later chapters. But dun worry, unlike the stories from your American Lit. classes, this one'll probably have a happy ending -thumbs up-

Transmission Four

Wufei tried to hide his shock when they began walking down the L2 street. He really did. He was used to war zones by now. But there was no war here. Not one with armies and ideals, at least.

His dark eyes took in the broken windows, abandoned vehicles that children were sleeping in, the litter and graffiti. A garbage can was on its side with several people crowded around it, pushing to try and grab the most edible bits.

Duo seemed not to notice and continued walking down the street, eyes on the metal sidewalk and hands shoved deep in his pockets. The Chinese teen remembered that this was neighborhood was Duo's home. Where he'd spent most of his young life. It was a little hard to swallow, especially considering his own rather pampered childhood.

-

A ratty set of apartment buildings stood on a small block of area. Duo stopped and stared at it, fists clenching unconsciously. This was where the Maxwell church had been, before it was destroyed. And now there were people living on top of the ashes and memories.

He hadn't expected there to be a memorial or anything, but…

The braided soldier turned away and walked over to a small boy who was trying to sell some wormy apples. The child was small, thin, and dirty. And obviously sick, if the dull eyes and sores said anything about it.

He started to pat the boy on the shoulder, then thought better of it. An unexpected touch from a total stranger wouldn't be appreciated.

"Hey, kid," Duo said hoarsely. "How about them apples? I'll give you ten credits."

The boy looked him over. "What else do you want? That's a lot of money…"

"No, just the apples. Damn, kid. Do I look like a creepy old man?"

A small, grateful but hesitant smile broke out on the street rat's face.

"Well, there is one thing."

The smile vanished instantly.

"Me an' my buddy here are looking for a good crew. We don't really want ta start our own, see. And I've been outta the scene for a while. Shit happens, yanno? So I'm not sure what's happenin' right now…"

The street child eyed him eve more carefully, then looked over at Wufei. Duo pulled

out another five.

Finally, he nodded and grabbed the money. "I heard that Graz's crew lost some men recently in a fight with Sub's gang. You'll probably find 'em around 5th or Bones Park."

Duo tipped his hat, then grabbed Wufei by the hand. "Let's go, bud. Time to integrate."

Wufei, to his credit, _did_ try to free his hand. He just decided to not make a big scene about it after a few moments of tugging.

As the two pilots made their way towards the probable location of the crew, Duo munched on an apple, avoiding the parts where the worms had burrowed in, but otherwise eating it.

Wufei barely bit back a "Maxwell, that's disgusting!" remembering where they were. This was normal. But if they were really going to have to eat rats. . .

Ahead of them, he saw a small group of teens. Three boys and a girl.

Duo whistled softly. "Damn. Sub's guys must be tough. They probably got halved."

The chestnut haired teen finally let go of his hand and stepped forward a few more steps. "Hey, uh, which one of you is Graz?"

A blond boy looked up. He seemed to be around their age, maybe a little older. His gray brown eyes were studying the newcomers as thoroughly as they were him.

"That's me. Who the hell're you?"

" 'm called Duo. This here's 'Fei. Mr. Small, Dark and Brooding. We heard that there might be some openings in your crew?"

Graz's eyes narrowed. "Who told you that?"

Waving his hand airily, the braided soldier grinned. "Ah, I have my sources."

A snort almost escaped from Wufei. Almost.

The crew leader crossed his arms aggressively. "Yeh, well what makes you punks think that we want you?"

"Send us after Sub. We can bring him back for you guys. Revenge, if you will." Duo casually flicked out a knife and began picking pieces of apple skin from between his teeth.

"Why the hell should I believe this ain't a trap?"

Duo grinned. "Hey, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. And this ain't no trap. Swear."

After a moment of consideration, Graz nodded. "Right. If you c'n bring Sub back so's we c'n kill 'im, we might let ya join us."

The violet eyed pilot saluted lazily and turned to leave, motioning for Wufei to follow.

"But Quay has to come with you."

"Graz! I-"

The leader glared at his dark haired subordinate. "Don't worry, me 'n' Mill can take care of Chev. They're not goin' to attack again anyway. Yer second in command. Ya make sure these sorry bastards are trustworthy."

There was a brief glaring match before Quay marched over to the soldiers. "A'right. Let's go."

Duo sighed loudly, tapped Wufei's shoulder and started off.

Wufei looked at the reluctant tagalong before turning to follow the other pilot. He did cringe a little when the braided baka said in a sing song voice, "Time to go extract some justice, hm, Fei-fei?"

"Don't call me-!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't call ya 'Fei-fei, Wu-bear, Wuffers, 'Fei, Wu-man, Waffles, Wuff-wuff, Wu-"

He was stopped suddenly by a light but dangerous hand on his shoulder.

"Shut up, Maxwell."

Turning to look at the Chinese teen, he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll stop. For now." He winked playfully at him and sauntered off.

Wufei and the other dark haired boy exchanged exasperating glances before jogging after him.

"Do we even know where we're going?"

"Not a clue!" came the cheery reply.

"MAXWELL!!!"

"Eep! Oi, let go!"

"Only if you'll stop being a jackass!"

"Hey, we're supposed to—"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Will you both shut the fuck up?!?"

_End Transmission Four_


	5. Transmission 5

Title: All's Fair…

Author: POC (Pathetic Otaku Child, for those of you who were ignorant of that)

Rating: M. This takes places during the war, after all.

Disclaimer: -sigh- Don't own, for the love of Shinigami

Pairings: 2x5x2, 3x4 in the back ground.

Warnings: OCs, Yaoi, shonen-ai, slight Quatre and Heero bashing (Dun worry, I still love the guy. But he's bastardized in this story ''''Dun kill meh), Relena bashing, fighting, cursing, killing, blood, torture, molestation, rape and un-canon-ness. Yep, this is going to be a dark story sometimes, especially in later chapters. But dun worry, unlike the stories from your American Lit. classes, this one'll probably have a happy ending -thumbs up-

_Begin Transmission Five_

Duo leaned forward to tap Wufei on the shoulder. "Hey, buddy, whatcha doin'?"

"I'm reading, what does it look like?"

"Well, ya haven't turned the page in five minutes, so I kinda figured…."

The Chinese scholar growled something unintelligible and snapped the book shut. "Fine then, Maxwell. If you're so damn bored, entertain me."

Duo blinked. "Wait… did that make any sense whatsoever? 'Sides, what do you expect me to do, a strip tease? Or would you prefer a lap dance?"

There was shocked silence a moment before the braided soldier heard a strained "…no…"

He sighed and settled back. "This is a really fucked up ambush, yanno. …Why the hell did you have a book anyway?" He turned to the other street rat and shrugged. "Whatever can we do with this guy here? He needs to lighten up, and I'm sure taking the log out of his ass would do wonders for his weight, as well."

Wufei's head whipped around and his onyx eyes glittered dangerously. "Maxwell," he hissed, trying to sound as ominous as possible.

The other pilot was sadly unaffected. "Dammit, 'Fei, will it kill you to just call me Duo?"

"Yes."

Duo rolled his eyes and looked for backup from Quay, who seemed to be as equally silent and bad tempered as the Chinese boy. "So, this Sub dude is supposed to hang out around here?"

Quay nodded silently. "Yeah. If we catch him by surprise when he comes by, it should make things a lot easier."

The sounds of voices could now be heard in the distance, growing steadily louder.

"Sounds like showtime," Duo grinned and cracked his knuckles.

Wufei resisted the urge to groan and rolled his eyes at the braided baka's dramatics. "Just fucking shut up."

Without thinking. Duo breezily answered, "Is that a threat or a promise?" When his brain finally caught up with his mouth, he blushed furiously, glad for the shadows now. He could hear Wufei growling…

Just then, a large, muscular teen stepped into their view. Duo's eyes narrowed as he saw the way Sub (for this was obviously him) swaggered and the glint in his hard eyes. He knew Sub's type. The type of person who was a predator, pure and simple. He also knew that he was going to enjoy being a part of what brought him down.

He and the other two boys stood up into the light and waited for Sub to notice them. He soon did, and a wicked, dirty smile appeared on his grubby face.

"Look, it's one of Graz's little twerps. And you brought along some pretty friends."

Wufei seethed at the way Sub's gaze raked up and down Duo. He didn't like it. Didn't like it at all. He itched to hold his sword in his hands and run it through the bastard.

Unfortunately, that was not an option at this time.

Wufei instead curled his hands into fists and did a fair imitation of Yuy's "Death Glare."

Duo simply cocked his head to the side and smile in that special infuriating way. "Mmmmm…maybe we should just kill him now. Save Graz and the others a lot of trouble."

He started to protest, but then suddenly understood the underlying meaning. The street kids didn't need this blood on their hands, more stains on their souls. He nodded sharply and lowered his center of gravity, prepared to fight.

Sub smirked at them and flicked out a switchblade, his followers also bringing out weapons.

Duo and Quay whipped out their own knives. Duo glared at the dark haired street rat and motioned for him to move aside as he crouched into a fighting stance.

Resolutely, Quay shook his head. He was staying. Duo's lips quirked upwards. The guy had balls, at least.

When Sub lunged forward, Duo was ready for him.

He used his forearm to block the downward arc of the larger boy's wrist and stabbed forward with his own knife. Sub attempted to dodge, and the blade only grazed his side.

Wufei was set upon by several of the lackeys, as was Quay. Calmly and methodically, Wufei punched a jaw, kneed a stomach, kicked a sternum. Quay seemed to be proficient with his knife as well. He didn't need any protection, so the two soldiers could focus on their jobs.

Duo, not finishing Sub in that first jab, twisted around to snap his elbow back into his nose. He heard a satisfying crunch and a grunt. Sub was almost doubled over with pain, and Duo used the opportunity to shove the switchblade between the larger boy's ribs.

He'd never said that he fought fair. He wasn't Zechs Marquise. He didn't give his enemy any help. He had decided long ago that Zechs, like Heero, had no sense of self-preservation whatsoever.

Duo turned to see how the others were doing, just in time to see Wufei punch the last one in the neck. He winced slightly; crushed windpipes were never fun.

"Ready to go?" he motioned back the way they came. Wufei nodded curtly and started off.

Quay wiped a smear of blood from his cheek and started off too, limping slightly. Duo jogged until he caught up. "You okay?"

The other boy looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm good. Just twisted my ankle a little while dodgin'."

Duo nodded and followed after Wufei. Now they had their entry onto the streets. Now the mission had really begun.

A/N: OMFG. I'm so sorry for the long wait I've just been so busy recently. High school and clubs(I'm the president of two there) , college and clubs, a con, new video games (Xenosaga and Devil May Cry), writer's block, and general family and personal issues.

And a shout out to reikoyazumi, because they reminded me that I have this story to work on as well. /hides in shame/

I have too many stories I'm working on. Heh. And this may be short, but it's an update. ;

If you're interested in DMC (or Twincest at all), check out the username Superior Firepower . My friend and I have a joint account there where we put that stuff.


End file.
